Light Crossbow
|image = Light Crossbow icon new.png |image fbi = Light Crossbow FBI Files.png |caption = |unlock = 17 |slot = 2 |wtype = 8 |type = 7 |price = $372,000 |mag = 1 |max_ammo = 50 |rpm = 1.5 |damage = 750 |accuracy = 96 |stability = 96 |concealment = 29 |threat = 10 |reload_min_1 = 1.5 |ammo_b_min = |ammo_b_max = |launch_speed = 2500 |sights_s_min = 1 |sights_m_min = 2 |hipfire_s_min = 2.45 |hipfire_s_max = 2.45 |hipfire_m_min = 2.45 |hipfire_m_max = 2.45 |recoil_v_min = -0.2 |recoil_v_max = 0.4 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 |int_name = frankish |achievement = }} The is a special weapon for PAYDAY 2, introduced in Update #77 as part of the Gage Chivalry Pack DLC. Overview The Light Crossbow functions very similarly to the R93 in most aspects except for the increased ammo pool, lack of penetration, and, obviously, magazine size. As such it should be used primarily against common police forces and non-Shield specials. One can however utilize the Explosive Bolts to stun and bypass a Shield's defense. The weapon is also very concealable, making it an attractive weapon for users of Sneaky Bastard and Low Blow-focused builds. It also has applications in stealth heists; it is one of the few concealable weapons able to kill alerted enemies and guards in one shot on higher difficulties. On heists like Shadow Raid and Scarface Mansion, this weapon's high damage per shot may prevent alerted guards from having a chance to fire their weapon. Summary Pros * Very high base damage * Highly concealable * Large ammo pool Cons * Low rate of fire * Single-shot * Cannot easily deal with multiple enemies at the same time without Explosive Bolts * Heavy projectile arcs requires careful calculations to land hits from medium range onwards * Special ammunition types cannot be recovered Tips * Due to its extreme concealment rating and high damage, this weapon is ideal for low-profile stealth and/or Dodge builds. * Compared to the Heavy Crossbow, the Light Crossbow deals less damage, but has a faster "reload" time after firing a bolt. This can allow users to deal with groups of enemies. Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Boost= Skins Common= Light-Crossbow-Modernized.png| +1 Concealment |-|Epic= Light-Crossbow-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *The (Light Crossbow | Modernized) skin bears a set of skulls that correspond to the Death Sentence Risk Level. Achievements Trivia * This weapon was based on a medieval Frankish crossbow. * Strangely, the Light Crossbow's fire mode is locked to full auto. This is rendered moot by its single-shot capacity, though. * As with its bigger counterpart, the Heavy Crossbow, the concealment is very unrealistic, at 29, despite being visibly more higher in profile than the English Longbow. * The light crossbow is reloaded incorrectly, as the player simply pulls back the string when reloading, which is not practical in reality due to crossbows that light crossbow is based off having a draw weight of roughly 300 lbs (approx. 136kg), the correct way to draw the string back would be to brace it against the ground with the foot in the stirup (the metal extention on the front of the crossbow) in order to keep it in place, while using either the back muscles or a lever to pull the string back. * The description claiming the Light Crossbow can pierce plate armour is innacurate, as the neccessary tension to enable this would require a large bow structure with pulleys to achieve (e.g. a Heavy Crossbow). ** Despite this, neither crossbow are capable of this feat, their bolts will bounce harmlessly off of Maximum Force Responder breastplates and Shields when shot. Gallery 2015-09-13_00004.jpg|In-game preview of the Light Crossbow. ru:Light Crossbow Category:Special weapons Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Gage Chivalry Pack DLC